


The Demon goes Trick-Or-Treating

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Mazikeen gets tasked with taking Trixie trick or treating.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	The Demon goes Trick-Or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Earlier that day, had anyone told her that she would have been able to have fun - with a child, in her demon form - no less, she would have sent them to the depths of hells, to be tortured for all eternity. Instead, her evening had turned out to be eye opening, humans dressed up as strange creatures and demons like her. Halloween was her new favourite day and trick-or-treating was her new favourite human custom. It wasn't even because there was a lot of tooth rotting candy involved, that was just a bonus. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mazikeen, you have to look after Trixie, tonight. Take her trick-or-treating but be back before eight pm," Chloe's voice came through the phone, before it cut off. Mazikeen sighed, just because she had moved in with Chloe, did not mean that she wanted to be stuck with baby sitting duty. Mazikeen stood abruptly, her thoughts turning sour. A rage ignited within her. Chloe didn't even ask her if she was free. She just assumed that she was and that she could look after Trixie. Granted, she liked Trixie, and would have done it anyway. It would have been nice to have been asked. Nobody ordered her around, she was a demon, the right hand woman of the devil himself, Lucifer Morningstar. 

The noise of the bedroom door opening didn't register in her mind. Neither did the excited child coming out of it. 

"Cool costume, it looks so real. You're going to gets lots of candy," Trixie stated matter of factly causing Mazikeen to cease her thoughts. She was wearing her usual, leather pants and crop top combo. There was nothing unusual there. Her gaze wandered to Trixie, who was dressed up as an astronaut. 

"I like you're costume too," Mazikeen said, crouching down to Trixie's level to get a better look at it. "I'm not in costume..." Mazikeen trailed off, catching sight of herself in the mirror behind Trixie. She had on her demon face. She glanced back at Trixie who was smiling at her. Not looking away or screaming or running. Those were the reactions she was used to. 

"When is Mum getting here?" 

"Chloe can't make it. But I should like to take you trick-or-treating instead, if you'd like?" Mazikeen only hoped the answer was yes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trick or Treat!" Trixie exclaimed excited at the umpteenth house that they had visited on that street. Another candy was placed into her outstretched pumpkin shaped basket. Mazikeen glared at the lady who was handing out the candy, prompting her to place another into Trixie's already overfull basket. Trixie in her astronaut costume, stood closest to the door and Mazikeen stood slightly behind her, in her demonic visage. This was now her absolute favourite thing to do. Mazikeen was her true self and no one seemed to mind, not even Trixie. 

It was however getting late. So, this was the last house they could go to. Soon, they were on the way back home but neither wanted the evening to end. 

"We should go trick or treating tomorrow," Mazikeen looked at Trixie, thinking that she would instantly agree, based upon how much candy she had in her basket. It was practically overflowing. 

"We can't go trick or treating tomorrow, silly. You can only go on Halloween."

"Then, we shall go on the next Halloween." 

"We could, instead, organise a costume party," Trixie offered, when Mazikeen's face seemed to fall. 

"When's it your Birthday?" Mazikeen asked, sensing an opportunity. 

"In a few months, but it's Mum's Birthday next week!" Trixie said skipping further ahead down the path, not knowing the thoughts of sweet revenge going through Mazikeens mind. She was going to throw a costume party for Chloe.


End file.
